121315-Exploding Parents and Christmas Carols
09:11 -- classiclyTaciturn CT began pestering angryGardener AG at 09:11 -- 09:11 AG: Hello 09:11 CT: Hell, Mike. 09:11 CT: *Hello. 09:12 CT: How are you doing? 09:12 AG: I've... 09:12 AG: I'm... 09:12 AG: I dunno 09:13 CT: I heard you were having troubles with that plant of yours. 09:13 AG: I have 09:13 CT: How much does that thing eat? 09:14 AG: I throw, like, a million meatballs at it daily 09:14 CT: ... 09:14 CT: That must be hell on your arms... 09:14 AG: It kinda is 09:15 AG: Hey, I've been thinking, and I've realized that... 09:15 AG: None of this matters 09:15 CT: ... 09:15 CT: What do you mean? 09:15 AG: What are really fighting for? 09:15 CT: ... 09:16 CT: Survival? 09:16 AG: What is our reward once we beat this game? 09:16 CT: ... 09:16 CT: I'm not sure... 09:16 CT: ... 09:16 AG: Our reward could be a bullet to the face, or a knife to the gut 09:17 AG: We are fucked, all of us 09:18 CT: It's a video game of some kind of adventure genre, it probably won't end with us supposed to die. 09:18 AG: It could 09:18 AG: I dunno 09:19 CT: I'm fairly certain this isn't one of those crazy games where the protagonists die in the end. 09:19 AG: Alright, fine 09:19 AG: Oh, wait, I just realized 09:19 CT: What? 09:19 AG: It's almost Christmas 09:20 AG: I wonder if it'll snow on any of our planets 09:20 CT: It is, isn't it. Are we going to do anything for the holidays? 09:21 CT: Actually... 09:21 CT: I'll probably still be working on my planet quest by then... 09:21 AG: I'm probably just gonna burn a few cheap chairs, and snuggle around the fire with Carl and GrandMom 09:21 CT: That sounds nice. 09:22 CT: Perhaps I'll find my Papa and we can do something similar? 09:22 AG: Maybe we'll butcher a few christmas carols 09:22 CT: That sounds lke fun, but I don't know many carols to sing... 09:23 CT: What do people usually sing during the holidays? 09:23 AG: Jingle bells 09:23 CT: Even I know that one. 09:23 AG: Drummer boy 09:24 CT: I don't know that one... 09:24 CT: What's it about? 09:24 AG: Uh... 09:24 AG: I honestly don't know 09:24 AG: But it sounds nice 09:24 CT: Alright, if you say so... 09:25 CT: Any others I should know about? 09:25 -- angryGardener AG sending file DrummerBoy.wav -- 09:26 AG: Oh, um... 09:26 CT: Thank you. 09:26 AG: I don't that many Christmas carols 09:26 -- classiclyTaciturn CT receiving file DrummerBoy.wav -- 09:26 AG: *I don't know 09:26 CT: That's fine. 09:27 CT: I don't know many myself. 09:27 AG: Does the internet still work? 09:27 CT: Let me check. 09:31 AG: Oh, hey, it works 09:32 CT: You're right. I can Google things like the website for my favorite pro fencer. 09:32 CT: Sadly she's dead. 09:32 AG: You like fencing? 09:33 AG: I'm looking up my grandpa 09:34 CT: What does you gandfather do that makes him Google worthy? 09:34 CT: Is he famous? 09:34 AG: Kind of 09:34 AG: He's a retired magician 09:34 CT: ... 09:34 CT: I see... 09:35 CT: That explains alot about you actually. 09:35 AG: They called him The Great Something Simons 09:35 AG: I don't know his first name 09:35 AG: I don't know anything about my grandpa 09:35 CT: ... 09:36 CT: I'm not sure my Papa even works sometimes... 09:36 CT: He didn't leve the house until after we arived on my planet. 09:36 AG: That's 09:37 AG: Actually... 09:37 AG: That sounds alot like my grandpa 09:37 CT: Really? 09:37 AG: Yeah 09:38 AG: He just kinda sat on a rocking chair watching tv 09:38 AG: He ignored me 09:48 CT: ... 09:49 CT: Mine's locked in his room wit his computers. 09:49 AG: Mine is arguing with his daughter that is also my long dead mother 09:50 CT: Your grandfather takes the cake in the weird grandfather games. 09:51 AG: I know 09:51 AG: He's also... 09:51 AG: dead-ish 09:51 AG: Vigil ate his corpse 09:51 AG: I think I told you this 09:51 CT: ... 09:52 CT: No I don't think you did... 09:52 AG: I guessed from those dots 09:52 AG: My mother is nothing like I imagined her 09:52 CT: What's she like? 09:52 AG: She's really bitter 09:53 CT: I'm guessing you did something game related to get your ddead mom to speak with you? 09:53 AG: I think my grandpa lied about her being in the air-force, and yes 09:53 AG: I throwed her ashes into the sprite 09:54 CT: You can do that? 09:54 AG: Yep 09:54 AG: And Jack wants to put my father in the sprite 09:54 AG: My dad killed my mother 09:54 AG: So, yeah 09:54 CT: ... 09:54 CT: That is so messed up. 09:55 AG: I know 09:55 AG: My mother's side is a bunch happy-go-lucky magicians, then my dad's side is just...fucked up 09:55 CT: ... 09:56 CT: Are you going to be alright? 09:56 AG: Yeah, that was back when I was three 09:58 CT: ... 09:58 CT: I see. 09:58 AG: If Jack puts my dad in the sprite I'm gonna flip my shit 09:58 AG: But overall I'm fine 09:58 CT: Alright. 09:59 CT: Perhaps you should put something else in the sprite so he can't put your dad in it? 09:59 CT: My sprite doesn't seem to need food so maybe the plant? 09:59 AG: I'm pretty sure that would make the sprite explode 10:00 AG: I don't want the last of my family to die 10:00 CT: I see. 10:01 CT: Perhaps something non-volitile? Like a chair or dog? 10:01 AG: holy shit 10:01 AG: I could make my GrandMom a jedi 10:02 CT: Yes, you do that. 10:02 AG: Or a gingerbread man/woman 10:02 AG: Oh, god 10:02 CT: What is it Mike? 10:03 AG: I could make a GingerJasonJediGrandpaMomSprite 10:04 AG: It would be so cool 10:04 CT: Better that exploding mom or momdadsprite. 10:04 CT: Parentsprite? 10:05 AG: GrandpaMomDadSprite 10:05 AG: And if Vigil ever comes, I'll throw the fucker in the sprite 10:05 AG: Actually no, that'd be idea 10:06 CT: Yes, that would be a horrible idea. 10:07 AG: Now, time to set up christmas decorations 10:07 AG: If I can find any 10:07 CT: I think mine are all in the attic. 10:08 AG: I think mine are as well 10:09 AG: Later, Lucy 10:09 AG: Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! 10:09 CT: To you, I wish the same. 10:10 CT: See you later, Mike. 10:10 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering classiclyTaciturn CT at 10:10 -- Category:Mike Category:Lucy